Explosion's Merry Christmas
by Mega Typhlosion
Summary: What events take place when a trainer's pokemon is given Christmas Eve to wander on its own? Follow Explosion, Aj's Typhlosion, as it runs around free the day before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**So after reading Typhlosion8's Barbecute stories, I decided to write a story that follows my Typhlosion on the night of Christmas Eve. This event takes place before 'The Legend of Arceus and the Divine Plate'. So, hope you enjoy this short story.**

_**Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey for Friendship**_

"Are you sure you wanna go out on your own?" asked Aj.

Explosion nodded.

"Okay, I guess I could let you wander off. I'll send Feraligatr with you," said Aj.

Explosion shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't want company?"

Explosion nodded.

"Ok, but please be careful, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been with me since we were little. Please be careful."

Explosion nodded.

"Ok, I'm trusting you," said Aj, giving Explosion a hug.

Explosion hugged back and left the house.

'After all these years of getting gifts from Aj, the least I could do is get something for him,' thought Explosion.

"Hey look, it's a Typhlosion."

Explosion looked behind him and saw a kid with a Feraligatr.

"Come on Precious, lets catch it."

"Precious, use Dig."

As the Feraligatr dug underground, Explosion summoned harsh sunlight, blinding the boy. As the Feraligatr came back up, it missed its target. Explosion then used Solarbeam, causing the Feraligatr to faint.

"Nooooooo, my Precious," said the boy as he recalled his Precious and ran off.

'Finally, he's gone,' thought Explosion.

As Explosion walked around, he noticed a cave with a weird symbol above it. As he walked over there, he felt a strange sensation as he got closer.

"Don't go in, you'll get hurt," said a small, wild Cyndaquil.

"What do you mean?" asked Explosion.

"There is a terrible monster in there, defeatin anybody that goes in there. It' too dangerous."

"Is it guarding an item?"

"Well, on pokemon did say there were two stones at the end," said the little Cyndaquil.

'Must be fossils, Aj would like a fossil, wouldn't he?' thought Explosion.

"What's your name little guy?" asked Explosion.

"Well, my trainer never gave me a name before releasing me, telling me that I'm weak," said the Cyndaquil, looking like it was about to cry.

"When did this happen?" asked Explosion.

"This morning," said the Cyndaquil, letting out a few tears.

"You wanna join me."

"Yes," said the Cyndaquil happily.

"I'll call you Cynda for now, is that ok?"

"Yes," replied Cynda.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"But it's scary," said Cynda.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Ok"

As Explosion and Cynda walked in, they heard a loud roar, causing Cynda to run behind Explosion. Walking through th cave, they got really annoyed at all the Zubat and Golbat's using Supersonic, so they burned them all. After a while, they arrived back to where they started.

"We went in a circle, that's just great," said Explosion.

"I have a friend who can help us," said Cynda.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cause she has a trainer, so she usually comes to see me a night."

"Ok, lets go meet her."

So, there goes Chapter 1. Hopefully I can finish before Christmas is over. If I don't, I'm still going to finish this. Next chapter will be up later, so see you for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, last chapter we left of with Explosion and Cynda exploring the cave and eventually ending up where they started. Who exactly is Cynda's friend? Find out now**

_**Chapter 2: The Cave**_

"She usually shows up at my home," said Cynda.

"And she never gave you a nickname?" asked Explosion.

"No, she showed up a few days ago, saying that she is only here for Christmas," said Cynda.

"Oh, I see," said Explosion.

They started heading towards Cynda's home. Cynda's home was a bit small. It was a small cave in the mountain with a small opening, too small for Explosion to go in.

"Hey Cyndaquil, how are you," said a Quilava that was inside.

"I'm good, I met a new friend, and he gave me a name," said Cynda.

"But only trainers and parents can give names," said Quilava.

"Anyways, would you like to meet my friend?" asked Cynda.

"Ok"

Both pokemon went outside to meet up with Explosion.

"Explosion this is my friend," said Cynda.

"Hello, I'm Ren the Quilava," she said.

"I see, my name is Explosion, and as you can see, I'm a Typhlosion," said Explosion.

"Nice to meet you," said Ren.

"Cynda told me you could help us get to the end of the cave, can you?" asked Explosion.

"Of course, I did get to the end after all, but I was kicked out by a strong pokemon. It blinded me before I could attack," said Ren.

"That is how I met her, she was knocked out at the entrance," said Cynda.

"Ok, we're still going," said Explosion.

While in the cave, Cynda started singing so he could calm down, while Ren lead the way with Explosion burning his fire to warn other pokemon to keep away.

"So, here is the first challenge," said Ren, stopping in the middle of a large room.

"What do you mean first challenge?" asked Cynda.

"She means we have to pass more challenges to keep moving forward," said Explosion.

"That's right, two to be exact, and this is the first one," said Ren.

After she finished, a deep voice started speaking.

"She is right, welcome travelers, this cave is for pokemon only no trainers are allowed, please step forward challenger," said the deep voice.

Explosion stepped forward.

"I see you are very calm, are you ready?" asked the deep voice.

"Yes" said Explosion.

"Very well, I shall now reveal myself," and with that, the pokemon slowly came out of the dark tunnel. It was a Slowking.

"I shall now accept you're battle, but if you lose, I will kick you out and you will never be allowed to challenge me again."

"Deal," said Explosion.

"You may attack first challenger," said Slowking.

"Ok," said Explosion as he summoned harsh sunlight.

"Ren, how is that possible, we are in a cave," said Cynda.

"It's called a battle," said Ren.

"Oh," said Ren.

"Hydro Pump," said Slowking, firing a ton of water at Explosion.

Explosion used Solarbeam, absorbing all of the water. Before the move hit, Slowking used Light Screen to weaken the attack, but with the beam having grown larger after absorbing the water, it delivered a massive blow to Slowking. Then Explosion unleashed a Flamethrower, knocking out Slowking.

"You may now pass," said Slowking.

"You were amazing, I wish I could be that strong," said Cynda.

"I could've done better," said Ren.

"Really, I wish I could see that battle," said Cynda.

"I'm just joking with you Cynda," said Ren.

"Oh," said Cynda.

They finally made it to the second room.

"Hello chall..." started saying th deep voice before being interrupted.

"Hurry up, I wanna see Explosion battle again," said Cynda.

"I am sorry to dissappoint you little guy, but the challenger will not be fighting in this bright lighting, instead, he will fight in the dark," said the voice before puting out all the torches so it made the room dark. "I will now test how well you can fight without your vision, putting you at a disadvantage."

"How, you can't see either," said Explosion.

"But, I'm a Crobat, I don't have to see," said the Crobat.

And with that, Crobat started the match. Since it was dark, nothing could be seen, onlythe Lava Plume that Explosion used.

"I'm tired of this," said Explosion. He then unleashed a powerful attack.

"That was Eruption," said Crobat before being hit, and fainting.

"Since there is no tunnel, you may go to the final room, where you're prize is. You may take it, but only after you defeat the last pokemon," said the Crobat.

The group walked into the next room.

"Hello Explosion, I see you made it," said a voice. Explosion looked around and saw the sillouette of a man.

"Tha is your name, is it not?" asked the man.

Explosion nodded.

"Good, here is your last challenge," said the man, releasing a pokemon on the field.

Who is this man? How does he know Explosion? Find out on the last chapter. Don't forget to review and favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Christmas Miracle**_

"Are you ready Explosion," asked the man.

Explosion nodded.

"Then let's begin," he said,"Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Charizard started changing form. Once he completely finished, he now had a black color with blue flames.

'This may take a while' thought Explosion.

After a few minutes of powerful attacks, Explosion and Charizard were beaten down. The sunlight was harsh.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rush," said the man.

As Charizard came at Explosion, he used Flamethrower. Then, Explosion's Blaze ability kicked in, and once he unleashed the Flamethrower, it turned into Blast Burn. As it hit Charizard, it was blown off course and sent flying to the wall. It took severe damage that caused it to faint.

"Nice job Explosion, take them. Also give this note to Alex," said the man.

Outside of the cave, Cynda, Ren and Explosion were talking.

"So tomorrow night is when I leave, maybe we can meet up one last time tomorrow afternoon," said Ren.

"Ok," replied Cynda and Explosion.

"Ok, see yall tomorrow," said Ren, and left.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Cynda.

"You will, cause you are coming with me," said Explosion.

"Really," said Cynda.

Explosion nodded.

"Yay," said Cynda.

The morning of Christmas, Aj got up early to run downstairs. He saw that Explosion was already awake, playing with a Cyndaquil. He walked past them, but quickly turned back.

"Where did that Cyndaquil come from? Please tell me that is not your baby. If it is, I'm gonna kill you. There is no way I'm gonna take care of a baby pokemon. I'm too young for that. And I'm irresponsible, you know that Explosion," said Aj.

Explosion then walked up to a window and pointed to the forest.

"Oh, it's a wild Cyndaquil?" asked Aj.

Explosion nodded.

"Oh, that's ok then," said Aj.

Explosion then gave Aj a small box.

"Here, open yours first," said Aj.

As Explosion opened his gift, he found two pieces of Charcoal. Explosion got really happy.

"So, I heard about how much Fire types love the Charcoal made in Azalea Town, so I got Kurt to get me two, which cost me 20,000 pokedollars."

Explosion couldn't believe it. It tasted so much better than he thought it would. He gave one to Cynda, who swallowed the thing whole. Bad mistake. As soon as Cynda finished it, his mouth was caught on fire. It was really spicy, but once he got over it, the Charcoal left an amazing after taste. Aj then opened the small box. In it were two stones and a note. Aj read the note.

_Dear Alex,_

_Hello Alex, how is your Christmas going. If you are reading this note, that means Explosion passed the tests. As you can see, these are no ordinary stones. They are Mega Stones, and they are used to mega evolve a pokemon. Mega Evolution is a special kind of evolution that only takes place once trainer and pokemon share a strong bond. But only certain pokemon are allowed to Mega Evolve. In the box, there is a slightly orange stone in there. It's called Typhlosionite. The other one is Feraligatrite. I'm deeply sorry about this son, but I couldn't send a Keystone with them. That is because Mega Evolution is not allowed. It was banned about 14 years ago. Also, I'm sorry that I left you and your mother all those years ago. If I could take back one thing, it would be that one decision I took that took me away from my only son. I'm being forced to stay. But I want you to know that I love you son. I love you so much. Until we meet._

_From, Your loving father._

Aj was already crying a bit. He took the note and the box and placed it in his room.

That night, Aj was packing his stuff to go visit a friend at the top of Mt. Silver. Before leaving, he talked to his mother.

"Hey mom, I left a note for you in my room. I really have to get going, it's getting pretty late," said Aj.

"Ok Alex, say hi to Red for me," said his mother.

"Ok, but first I have to go to his mother's house. She asked me to give him a package," said Aj.

"Ok, just make sure you're safe."

"Ok bye mom."

"Bye Alex"

As Aj left, his mother went upstairs and into his room. She saw a Cyndaquil run up to her and give her a hug. She hugged back. She found the note and read it.

"Hmmm, I don't like the name Cyndalosion, do you?" she asked Cynda.

He shook his head.

"How about I call you Precious, how does that sound."

Precious became really happy with the name.

"Ok, Precious it is"

Precious was happy. His Christmas wish finally came true. He had someone to love.

**So there goes the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I will post an epilogue for this later. Merry Christmas.**


	4. Epilogue

**So here is the epilogue. Hopefully everyone had a Merry Christmas.**

_**Epilogue**_

_A few months later..._

As Aj walked to the pokemon center, he started thinking about what Tony said. He walked to the pc and checked to see if he had his gifts in there. Nothing. As he sat down, he noticed Grace had her notebook and pencil out and was drawing her Quilava.

"Hey Grace, how are you?" asked Aj.

"Huh. Oh hey Aj, I am just drawing my Quilava," she said.

"Oh, hey you want to meet my mom. She would be happy to meet you."

"Ok"

When they got to the video phone, Aj let his Explosion out.

'Finally, I thought he wouldn't let me out,' thought Explosion.

"Make sure you keep it down, I'm not supposed to let you out inside. Remember what happened last time?"

Explosion shuddered as he remembered the terrible fire he accidently caused after getting a bit excited. The video phone started dialing and on the screen appeared Aj's mom.

"Hey mom, how are you?" asked Aj.

"I'm good Alex, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Grace," she said.

"She is just a friend of mine. Where is Cyndaquil?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Precious. He's right here. Come on Precious, say hi to Alex," she said.

"Cynda cynda," said Precious.

"Typhlosion," said Explosion.

"Quilava," said Quilava.

"Quil quil," said Precious excitedly.

"Looks like they're getting along," said Grace.

"Anyways mom, I need the stones that dad gave me. I might need them later," said Aj.

"Ok, but I thought they were useless," she said.

"I'm gonna travel somewhere and I might use them there," said Aj.

"Ok, I'll send them through the transporter," she said.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Alex. Bye Grace."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you."

The video phone turned off and the two stones appeared.

"What are they?" asked Grace.

"Mega stones. Typhlosionite and Feraligatrite."

"Wow, are they actually real?" asked Grace.

"Yes they are," said Aj.

"That is amazing, can I borrow one? I want to draw it. They are so beautiful."

"Of course, here. Take the Typhlosionite."

"Thanks," she said walking off.

"Hey Explosion, remember our promise. I look forward to a battle," said Ren, Grace's Quilava.

"Sure Ren, looking forward to it," said Explosion.

'If we don't leave first,' thought Explosion.

"Hey Explosion, ready for the second round tomorrow?" asked Aj.

Explosion nodded.

**So there is the epilogue. It may not be much, but it's something.**


End file.
